The Rise of Lionstar
by pokmon197
Summary: Lionkit has been dreaming about become a leader ever since his was born.When Lionkit is face with a prophcey.Will he ever achieve his dreams?
1. Allegiances

**The rise of Lionstar**

 **Allegiance**

 **Wolfclan**

Leader:(9lives)Tidalstar-long harried blue-grey tom with long curved claws

Deputy:Smokeyckies-smokey black tom with grey eyes

Medicine cat:Frostcloud-frosty white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Darkstorm-white and black tom

Apprentice-silverpaw

Darkpelt-dark brown she-cat

Amberflames-amber colored tom with ginger stripes, paws and chest

Frostshadow-white tom with four black paws and chest

Apprentice-Quartzpaw

Lightningstorm-light yellow she-cat with a black head and tail

Swirlingstorm-cream colored tom with cyan blue eyes

Apprentice-Hiddenpaw

Dustpool-light brown she cat with bluish grey eyes

Goldenwing-pale golden tabby tom with white eyes

Stoneclaw-dark solid grey tom

Apprentice-Nettlepaw

Sunspot-light grey and ginger tabby tom

Apprentice-Hawkpaw

Applecream-creamy brown and gold she-cat with amber eyes

Redstem-dark red tom

Sparrowheart-black and white striped tom with blue eys

 **Apprentices:**

Hiddenpaw-white bluish tom with ginger stripes

Hawkpaw-dark brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly and claws that slightly curl inwards like a birds talon

Quartzpaw- small, cream-colored she cat with amber eyes

Nettlepaw-long furred copper colored tom

Silverpaw-silver she cat with stone grey paws and light brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Morningstorm-misty grey she cat with a black tipped tail(mother to Rainshower's kits)Lightkit-yellow she

Cat:Whirlkit-misty grey tom

Lemonblaze-bright orange and yellow she cat(mother of Frostshadow's kits)Frostkit-white tom with one

Grey paw and one black paw)Lionkit-large bright golden tom unusual lion-like fur and with one golden eye and

one white eye:main

 **Elders:**

Crookedfoot-frail black tom with a crooked foot

Spottedfrost-grey she cat with white speckles

Blazestrike-dark red tom with long claws

 **Whisperclan**

Leader :(6 lives)Solarstar-blue-gray she cat with beautiful hazel green eyes

Deputy: Silentshade-large ginger tabby tom with four white paws

Medicne cat:Moonshine-black tom with white splotches

Apprentice:Sheerpath

Warriors

Iceheart-very light grey almost white she cat

Whitetip-tan tom with white tipped ears

Echoshine-beautiful silver she cat with blue glowing eyes

Apprentice-Gingerpaw

Cloudbelly-dark brown tabby tom with a white belly

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Nightfur-black she cat with amber eyes

Rushing water-black and orange tom

Apprentice- Sagepaw

Silentwind-dark grey tom with small paws

Windscrape- tall,lanky white tom with smudge grey fur and yellow eyes

Hailstones- large blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Feathershed- black and gray she cat with beautiful hazel green eyes

Dragonheart- dark brown tom with tabby markings

Creamhead-cream colored tom with cream colored eyes and paws

Lightningtail-black striped tom

Apprentice

Sheerpath-brown tortoiseshell she cat with brownish black eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Ginge paw-pale ginger tom with icy blue eyes

Sagepaw-handsome long furred dark brown tom with white splotches

Queens

Nightstorm-pure black she cat(mother to Hailstones kits)Thunderkit-brown-gold tom,Blackkit- pure

Black She cat

Snowheart-slim white tabby she cat(mother to Windscrape's kits)Dappledkit- unusual dappled amber

she cat wth stone gray eyes

Emberfoot-white tabby she cat with ginger colored paws,chest and neck(mother to Whitetip's kits)

Milkkit-silvery white she cat with icy blue eyes

Elders

Mystic river-old slim grey and silver long legged she cat

Whitesand-once pretty ginger she cat with pale white chest and paws

Sunwhisper-pale ginger tom with a black blaze on his head

 **Shadeclan**

Leader:(5 lives)Sandstar-elderly sandy colored tom with blazing blue eyes

Deputy:Funnelcloud-long furred grayish black tom with speckled gray ears

Medicine cat:Scarface- tortoiseshell tom with a nasty scar on his fore head

Apprentice-Flamesplash

Warriors 

Duststorm-dusty brown tom

Apprentice-Rushpaw

Forest fire-red and orange tom with white ears

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

Silentstorm-silver and white she cat with stormy blue eyes

Thunderclap-white tom with black back

Bluemist-pretty light brown she cat with a gray striped muzzle and paws

Nettleheart-copper colored tom

Dawnflower-long furred chocolate covered she cat

Apprentice-Heavypaw

Falconscreech-grey striped tom

Silversky-beautiful silverish white she cat with small paws and hazel green eys

Firestorm-dark red tom with black stripers

Nightfur-black she cat with amber eyes

Swiftheart-black and white tom with sky blue eyes

Apprentice

Flamesplash-flame colored tom with ginger ears and tail(medicine cat apprentice)

Heavypaw-long furred pale ginger tom with white splotches

Rushpaw-brown tom with white stripes

Bramblepaw- reddish brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Goldendust-light yellow she cat with dark brown spots(mother to Thunderclap's kits)Ashkit-grey tom

with a dark grey tail:Troutkit-black tom with brown eyes:

Skygaze-pale white she cat with sky blue eyes(mother to Falconscreech's kits)Eaglekit-golden-brown she

Cat:Thunderkit-amber tom with one white paw

Elders

Silverspark-white tom with light stripes

Scorchwing-dappled grey tom with battle scars on his ears

Sunshine-tortoiseshell she cat

Tanglepelt-dark brown tabby tom with tangle fur

 **Streamclan**

Leader:Rushingstar-brown and white patched she cat

Deputy:Ashcloud-pale grey tabby she cat with stormy blue eyes

Medicine cat:Lightbreeze-brown tabby tom

Warriors

Blackpelt-pretty jet black she cat

Crystalwing-beautiful white she cat

Amberblaze-grey she cat with four icy white paws and amber eyes

Sageclaw-grey striped tom

Rainsong-light grey she cat with silver flecks

Apprentice-Echopaw

Mapletail-light brown tom with darker flecks

Apprentice-Heronpaw

Sharpstone-stone colored tom with a white chest

Honeywillow-golden tabby she cat with grey splotches

Apprentice-Cricketpaw

Grasshopper-long legged dusty brown tom

Foxtail- chocolate brown tom with a rusty fox-colored tail and brown eyes

Nightjaw-huge jet black tom with a large jaw

Oakswirl-dark brown tom

Wirlwind-grey she cat with unusual white swirls

Apprentices

Echopaw-flame colored tom with pale amber eyes and jet black paws

Cricketpaw-long legged black tom with brown paws and pale green eyes

Heronpaw-stone colored she cat with very light grey eyes

Queens 

Swallowstream-blue-grey she cat(expecting Grasshopper's kits)

Seedfur-white she cat(mother to Mapletail's kits)Icekit-icy white she cat with cold blue eyes

Goldenblossom-pale milky golden tabby she cat with a white belly(mother to Sharpstone's kits)

Sunkit-beautiful soft white based she cat with an unusual golden stripe swirling around her

back:Flamekit-beautiful white She cat with a ginger stripe swirling around her leg

Elders

WindCreek-scrawny jet black tom with a grey striped tail and cyan eyes

Greypelt-light grey she cat with dark green eyes

Ashmist-Smokey white she cat

Flamedapple-pale ginger she cat with red eyes

 **Shatteredclan**

Leader:Rock-large silver and grey tom with ginger paws and red eyes

Deputy:Nightleaf-midnight black she cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Cats outside the clans**

Trip-ginger tom with grey splotches

Zigzag-cream colored she cat with small paw


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. The first chapter has finally come out! I have change the warrior**

 **code which will have it posted on my my computer likes to disappear my words so**

 **watch out for those. Enjoy the story!**

 **The Rise of Lionstar**

 **Chapter 1**

Snow covered mountains stretched far beyond in the distance. The leaf-bare sun hovered

in midair, shedding its weak sunlight through the snow clouds. The morning atmosphere was fuzzy with

the light mist that arose gently from the snowy grass beneath the trees.

Snowflakes fell gently on Lionkit's head as he padded through the fern tunnel. His paws were

starting to freeze, his thick pelt only gave him some warmth against the frosty wind. Frostshadow

and Frostkit were a few tail-lengths away. He couldn't wait to see the outside world. He's been

waiting for moons for this to happen, and now with his apprentice ceremony coming up, he was finally

given the chance. Pushing past the last fern, he trotted up beside Frostkit and stared in awe at the

landscape.

The land was piled with thick white snow that seem to sparkle under the thin sunlight of the leaf

bare squint his eyes and saw the blur of mountains in the distance. He could just make out the

clouds that surround it. A frozen lake stood in front of them a few tail lengths away with some bare

trees around it.

"C'mon,let's head over to the lake. There's bound to be some prey there so we can eat. "meowed

Frostshadow as he continue to walk.

Lionkit trotted beside Frostkit and brush his fur up against his brother's. An icy wind had rose,

making both of them shiver.

"What mentor do you think you will get?"whisper Frostkit."I hope I get 's a great warrior."

"Well,I don't really care as long as the mentor is a good one. "retorted Lionkit.

"I hope you both get great mentors."their father cut in with a purr."I want you both to be great

warriors."

They kept going.A few trees stood in the land but some of the hills carried one or two trees.

Lionkit felt the Frostshadow stop and his mew broke his gaze.

"Where here."

Lionkit turned his golden gaze to the frozen was almost like a circle but wider.A Twoleg thing laid in

the water looking lonely as it was left tied up to a broken looking Twoleg structure. A wooden den stood on

the other side. Its roof seeming to have collapse, and the walls were leaning to one side almost colliding

into each other. A fence surround it but it was torn and some shatter sharp shiny things laid on the ground.

"What's that?"ask Frostkit pointing his tail towards the broken den.

"Oh that,"meow Frostshadow,his tone sounding a bit nervous."is where a twoleg use to live but don't

worry a twoleg hasn't been there in moons."

If a Twoleg hasn't been there in moons than why does Frostshadow sound nervous. Lionkit looked

at him confusion,fear claw his belly. Did something happen? _No if something did go wrong he would_

 _tell us._ thought Lionkit but he was still a bit belly started to growl reminding him of

his hunger

"Can we hunt?"ask Lionkit,he added when his belly started to rumble again."I'm starving!"

"Okay, but it might be a bit tough now that Leaf-bare is here."purr Frostshadow as he went into the

hunter's crouch."But let's just go see anyway and at least New-leaf is almost here."

 **…**

Lionkit forced his tired paws though the fern tunnel and into the sun was almost gone

but stars were more vible and were shinning a full day of exploring their territory, he was ready

to go to belly soon growled reminding him of how hungry he turn to to the fresh kill pile. A

few warriors sat together sharing a looked down at the fresh wasn't much except for

another skinny mouse and a pick up the vole and went to go sit with Frostkit who was already eating

a mouse.

"Do you think we could ask Tidalstar, what mentor we want?"ask Frostkit through food.

Lionkit swallowed the piece of mouse before answering."I don't only does that if they want to be

a medicine cat."

"Fine."Frostkit gluped down the last of his bird and stood up."I'm going to ask anyways."

Lionkit watch him bound to Tidalstar's den. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask._ thought Lionkit before quickly

finishing his mouse,and bounding across the clearing.

The sun had disappeared completely and the snowflakes had started become much heavier as

he made it to the den was carved inside the great boulder giving protection from the freezing

poked his head into the den and saw Tidalstar's bodyguard,Darkpelt,the leader seem to be agreeding

what Frostkit was look up from his talk as he heard Lionkit come into the den and turned his

blue-grey head towards him.

Lionkit felt the urged to shrink away and go to sleep,but he held his ground.

"Hello, little one.I suppose you would like to choose your mentor too?"Tidalstars deep voice was

soothing to Lionkit.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, go on ahead and choose."

Lionkit thought long and hard about couldn't choose between Goldenwing or Duststorm?He

thought some more until he finally decided.

"I choose Duststorm."

The leader looked at him with uncertainty and maybe... sadness?."Are you sure?"

Was he sure?But then again Duststorm was a great and wise warrior with lots of experience.

"I'm sure."

" I'll hold your ceremonies at sunhigh when the patrols come back."Tidalstar said at last.

Frostkit smiled brightly and padded beside Lionkit."Let's go.I'm tired."

He followed Frostkit to the warriors had gone to bed but Dustpool was

guarding the entrance.A cool wind rose and swayed the snowflakes into his snowflakes had slowed

down but the ground was now covered with snow that reached to Lionkit's pick up the pace

and bounded across the clearing and into the nursery.

Looking around the dark den he saw Frostkit settling beside Lemonblaze and Whirlkit and Lightkit were

already fast asleep beside Morningstorm. He trotted next to Lemonblaze and settled down on her other side. _My_

 _last night_ _as a kit._ Tomorrow _will be great._ thought Lionkit before sleep swept over him.

 _Lionkit open his eyes and found himself being surrounded by was no snow unlike_

 _back home and a warm breeze ruffled his slowly claw his belly as no sign of life appear not even other_

 _animals appear._

 _"Hello!"call Lionkit as he walk foward a bit."Anyone here?!"_

 _"Don't be afraid."a deep voice startled him._

 _He spun around ,half expecting a cat to be there with outstretched claws ,but there was_

 _turn his head to the left and saw nothing but voice had to come from somewhere._

 _"I'm right here."the voice sounded again this time behind him._

 _Lionkit turn around,a huge mottled black tom stood with a small black and white she-cat._

 _"I am Shatteredflame and this is Tinyice."Shatteredflame's voice sounded deep"We've come with_

 _a message from Fallingskies."_

 _"Watch out young will become one.A Dragon will sweep through the land caring wind_

 _with him.A Lion will rise along with Frost and together they join Dragon and wind to fight something_

 _evil."hiss Tinyice._

 _" and Lion is me and Frost is my brother?"_

 _The two cats didn't say anything but slowly began to looked wildly at themHe need those answers._

 _"Wait, Don't go!I need answers!"he yowl._

 _Tinyice had vanished but Shatteredflame was still faintly visible._

 _"You will know in time but for now the Fallingskies will walk with the cats in our prophesy. "_

 _Shatteredflames faint mew sounded in the wind as he vanish as well._

 _Lionkit felt the ground sway beneath him and he felt the darkness fighting to take control of_

 _heard a soft mew sounding in his ear something like wake close his eyes giving into the_

 _darkness as it swept over him and the world disappear._

 ** _…_**

"Lionkit, wake up."

He flew open his eyes and glance over his was sitting beside him, her eyes

gazing lovely at him.

"It's time."she purr."I told Tidalstar to let you sleep a bit longer."

My apprentice ceremony!That dream kept him asleep until Sunhigh!He scramble quickly to his paws and

groom his pelt with rapid licks.

"Stupid dream meant' nothing."curse Lionkit under his breath.

When he had finish, Lemonblaze led Lionkit to the entrance where Frostkit sat patiently.

He turn his head when he spotted Lionkit.

"Finally!I had to sit through this cold wind and snow because someone was being lazy."mewed Frostkit.

"Oh, about you?You sometimes make me wait all because you want to sleep."retorted

Lionkit.

Frostkit glared angrily at him and crouch down preparing to leap on felt his fur bristle in anger and

crouch down to defend step in between them.

"Stop."Lemonblaze order."I will not have my kits behaving badly because of something silly."

Frostkit let his muscles relax and let out a growl."Let's go. We're late."

Lionkit trotted beside Frostkit as their mother led them to the clearing was alreay covered in

cats who were mewling loudly. Tidalstar was already stiting on the boulder and when he saw

them he silence the claw his way up the boulder and Frostkit did the same. Once on top he felt

the cool wind ruffling his fur and he could that the sun was already hovering in midair.

sinking behind the horzian to be hidden for the next day.

"Welcome, kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to learn the ways

of the warrior."He turned to Lionkit and Frostkit as he went on."Frostpaw your mentor will be

I hope you will pass down everything you have learn from Duststorm

Amberflames leap onto the boulder and nose turned his gaze at Lionkit and went on."Your

mentor will be me."

Lionpaw let out a gasp of shock as well his. brotherThe cats gathering the border staed at them eyes wide in

gaze at the that Duststorm was going to be his mentor, he glanced at the

white and black tom staring who was staring at Tidalstar in shock.I guess he thought I was going to be

his let out a sigh and padded forward to touch noses with he had finish,Tidalstar flick his tail for

him to sit aside.

"Also we have two new warriors!"announce Tidalstar flicking his tail over to Hawkpaw and Hiddenpaw.

"Hawkpaw,do you promise to protect this clan even if you'll be risking your life."

Hawkpaw nodded."I do."

"Than by the glory of Fallingskies, I present you your warrior this moment on you will be

know as,Hawkclaw,Fallingskies honor your courage and fighting skills."

Hawkclaw lick the leader's shoulder and back away to let Hiddenpaw take her place.

"Hiddenpaw ,do you promise to protect this clan even if you'll be risking your life."The leader went

on.

Hiddenpaw nodded eargly."I do."

"Than by the glory of Fallingskies,I present you your warrior name,from this moment on you will be

known as,Hiddenice,Fallingskies honors your Battle skills and bravery."

Hiddenice quickly lick the leaders shoulder before backing up to join Hawclaw. The crowd

cheered for the two new warriors as if forgetting that he and Frostpaw were new as

lower his head close toLionpaw and whisper.

"Follow me."

Lionpaw nodded and jump off the had left the crowd and went to sit outside the

stop as Tidalstar went inside, but he beckon his tail for Lionpaw to follow sat on his

nest and began to groom his pelt.

Lionpaw stared at his leaderin the leader just brought him here just so he can watch him groom

his pelt?

Tidalstar looked up from his groom and mew."You might be wondering why I change my mind about

having Duststorm as your apprentice?"

"Yeah."

"Well the medicine cat told me of a dream that stated of a prophesy, here it is."His mentor went

on." _Four will become one.A Dragon will sweep through the land caring wind with him.A Lion will rise_

 _along with Frost and together they join Dragon and wind to fight something evil."_

Lionpaw glare at him in thought it was just him who had receive the prophesy since no one else

acted weird.

"So you took me as an apprentice so I can prepare."rasp Lionpaw."

But wouldn't Duststorm have been a better choice?"

The blue-gray tom hesitated before answering."He would has a lot of experience in the

things you will need, but I wanted you to be my apprentice because you remind me of my brother."

"You had a brother?"Lionpaw tilted his head in confusion.

" He had the same color but his fur wasn't quite as shaggy like name was Goldenfur."

" ...Can I learn some battle moves tomorrow ?"

The leader gaze outside the den before gazing back at Lionpaw."Of course."

Lionpaw bow his head and headed out the was waiting for him outside the den. Another icy

wind rose and blew more strongly forcing his fur to be ruffle on all sides.

"Why did Tidalstar made you his apprentice?"Frostpaw blurted out.

"Only because I reminded him of someone..."

Frostpaw gazed deep into his eyes as if he was uncertain, his gaze soften as Nettlepaw staggered

sleepily out of the den.

"Stop mewling and go to sleep.I had a rough day."rasp Hiddenpaw before staggering back inside.

Frostpaw only shrug his shoulders before going in after followed climb into a nest

that laid beside looked up from her nest as Lionpaw padded in.

"Finally,some new go take Hiddenpaw's nest."

Lionpaw nodded and went to the was made at the far back and he had to climb over Nettlepaw

to reach only grunted and went back to laid down in his nest and felt the dry moss

crumble under rested his chin on his paws and he heard the faint snore of cats echo through the camp.

He close his was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Finally the chapter is if it's boring, but I'll try to make the chapters a bit more fun**

 **to reviews please.I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
